Crafting Evolution
by New World Zero
Summary: "The singularity conscience is bored, really bored. And for us mortals that's a really bad thing. Worse than all of the Q collective being bored. To him we are just toys to be blown up, melted, incinerated, vaporized, mutated and chopped up at his leisure." this is the story of one such victim. How will we survive with him being the Overmind?


**AN: At the bottom**

**Disclaimer: is this really needed people?**

**Chapter 1 "Not a bad start to this game"**

A young man wakes up, in the middle of a mildly thick forest with the sun high in the sky. Lush green trees and rolling hills in all directions. He then hears what sounds like digging from behind him. He looks and sees seven creatures emerge from the ground, six of them look alike and the last one entirely different. For some strange reason he knew they were not a threat. As they began to gather around him he realize what they were, he then could not keep an evil grin off his face.

He now looked at the six zerglings. Standing at three feet tall, with a smooth purple carapace, glowing orange eyes, menacing pearly white teeth, hornlike tusks, front legs with a single claw, powerful back legs, and arms with three hooked claws running down the forearm. They were truly created to be highly efficient killers.

After he was done admiring the zerglings he looked to the drone and notice something odd about it. As it walked on its eight legs with membrane between them. it was incredibly slow, and looked like the drone was carrying something underneath it at first glance. But upon closer inspection he realized it was, for lack of a better term, incredibly fat. He guessed the drone was like that so it could morph into a hatchery. It's smooth carapace was also purple, six glowing green eyes, and two strong arms with pincers at the end.

The young Overmind figured he could use his mind to control them, so he reached out with his. The experience was unlike anything he expected. It was like a course of seven voices, chaotic but orderly in a way, conveying what they saw and heard in a way that did not impede his own senses. He also felt a small part of his mind in each of them.

He then commanded the zerglings to spread out and find a clearing with enough room for the hatchery. After waiting five or so minutes one of the Zerglings found a good spot to set up in. Once he arrived at the clearing he saw that it was about hundred feet wide. He had the drone begin morphing in the center of the clearing.

He had four of the Zerglings scout out around the new hive, and the remaining two as guards. His mind drifted towards the morphing hatchery, its melody sang of two days time.

He hummed and thought, 'Now that my hatchery is building I need to figure out where the hell I'm at.' He focused more on the scouting Zerglings, taking in the sights and sounds around them.

He saw one of the Zerglings came across a pack of four unsuspecting wolves. The zergling charged towards the leftmost wolf, ramming into it with its tusks, stabbing it in the side. The mighty Hunter gave out a cry of pain and surprise as blood begin to pour from its wounds. Before the other wolves could react, the zergling slammed its hooked claws into the other side of the wounded wolf. With a quick jerk the zergling snapped the creatures spine in half.

One of the wolves launched at the blood covered Zerglings side. With a rapid jerk of its arm, the zergling towards claws free of the dead wolf, and bashed aside the attacker.

The purple monster lunged on to the rear most wolf's back. Stabbing the wolf with its front claws, through the soft flesh. Fast as lightning the zergling took a chunk out of the back of the wolf's neck, killing it instantly.

The zergling turns to attack the next wolf, but notices they are retreating. Before they can make it further than 30 feet away they get attacked by another zergling.

The new zergling tackles the front most wolf, knocking them down. Quickly seizing the opportunity it eagerly latches onto the wolves front leg, and tears it off in a smooth motion.

The first zergling turns to its fallen prey and begins to eat it. What happened next startled the Overmind. As the zergling ate, it subtly changed, Its mouth grew ever so slightly longer, and gained a few small tufts of short white fur along its body.

The Overmind turned his attention to the second zergling, and saw the same happening to it. He then realized that the Zerg was different than in the game. They were like a fusion of corrupted and primal Zerg. He didn't even tell the Zerglings to attack the wolves, they attacked on their own, and with no oversight from him. In Starcraft the Zerg just can't do that, if anything they would have just stood there and stared at the wolves, until they were told what to do.

He decided to do a little experiment with the zerglings. He told the first zergling to eat its other kill. As the zergling fed upon the corpse its mouth and fur grew longer. He decided to name the first one Wolf.

The now named Wolf, was told to hunt down and consume all the wolves it could find near the hive. And so the two Zerglings split up to continue their work.

After a few hours of watching his scouts and Wolf run around, he decided to see what he could dig up on the Zerg. First he started with himself.' Okay let's see what I can do. I wonder if I can burrow?' He thought.

He tried digging with his hands but did not do anything extraordinary. The Overmind then commanded one of the guarding Zerglings to burrow and unburrow. He watched and felt how the zergling did it. He saw the zergling start vibrating its muscles and pushed downward, and watched as it sank into the ground. The young man then focused on his hand and imagined the same feeling of his muscles vibrating at high speeds. He then stuck his hand into the earth, and watched it sink down into the dirt. With excitement running through his body he dove headfirst into the ground. He could not see a thing, but realized could he still sense things around him on the surface. It was like he could see them with his mind's eye.

He tried to move through the ground, and saw that he could move through the earth, albeit at a slower speed. His laugh, though muffled by the dirt, could still be heard from above.

He then shot out of the ground, stumbling a bit, he fell back down, and landed on his hands and knees. The Overmind could barely contain his excitement over what he just did. With a large grin on his face. He thought of all the ways he could scare people, sneak into places and ambush his enemies.

The young man then tried to get a response out of the rest of his body in different ways. After about an hour with little success, finally he found something. While pointing his palm at a tree, and imagining a spike shooting out. When something did shoot out. At first the Overmind was excited and ran to get a better look. But upon closer inspection his excitement turned to horror, as he realized it was not a spike but a small parasite. The parasite was about half an inch wide and 4 inches long, with small hair like tentacles along its body.

After a moment the horror faded and he set out to find a test subject, to see what the parasite did.

After walking for about 20 minutes he spots a sheep. After staring at the sheep, and wondering what the hell it was doing out in the middle of nowhere. The Overmind slaps his face and mumbles "why did I not think of this sooner?" While staring at the sheep.

The young man then looks to the heavens, and screams "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" At the top of his lungs, scaring away the sheep.

About this time he noticed the sun was setting. As the thought he should go find some shelter for the night, he heard a moan. He turned towards the moan, and saw a green humanoid creature with a huge oval nose.

As the Overmind started to panic as he realized it was a zombie villager and the implications. "At least I know where I'm at" he said to himself. He heard the zombie moan again, and looked up to see the zombie just feet away. In a panic he stuck out his fingers, and shot lightning that struck down the zombie.

"Shit I don't have any light sources or shelter. and I'm in Mindcraft and it's getting dark..." He then chuckles darkly to himself "this should be fun" he then runs back to the hive calling back his scouts as he goes.

As the young man is running back to the hive. He notices that one of his Zerglings start to charge at a creeper. Acting quickly he commands the Zerglings to avoid attacking creepers. The zergling diverted course once it receives the command.

Once the Overmind arrived back at the hive he saw a group of four Zerglings tearing apart a bunch of zombies and skeletons that were attacking them. Luckily none were attacking the growing hatchery yet. He takes a moment to count the hostels. He sees seven zombies, one spiders and three skeletons.

One of the Zerglings slashes at a zombie, with its arms, tearing open its chest in a spray of Gore and blood.

Wolf jumped onto the trunk of a tree and rebounded to land on a skeleton, that was attacking another zergling. Wolf snaps his jaw and crushes the skeleton skull.

Another zergling jumps to the side dodging an arrow aimed towards it. It rushes forward charging into the side of a spider. The zergling then proceeds to tear into the side of the spider until it drops dead.

The dark haired Young man raises his hands towards two different zombies and lets loose powerful lightning from his hands. The two zombies get hit within moments of each other. One zombie gets hit in the chest blowing open his rib cage and sending charred organs flying through the air. The other zombie was hit in the head blowing its brains all over the battlefield.

The third zergling charges into the back of a zombie knocking it down. Then with its front claws the zergling slams down, penetrating the skull and brain killing it instantly.

Just as the fourth zergling finished off his green opponent the other two Zerglings arrive. Which proceeded to attack the last two skeletons from behind.

All that is left is three zombies, of which he kills one with a lightning attack.

Wolf proceeds to slam into the side of one the few remaining zombies. Before Wolf can finish off the zombie another zergling rips off the zombies head.

Four of the Zerglings begin circling the last zombie before attacking from all sides, in what could be only described as a feeding frenzy.

Now with all immediate threats gone the Overmind set the Zerglings in a six pointed star formation around the hive to keep an eye out.

He then turned his attention to the growing hatchery. The young man rhetorically asked it to grow faster. He was startled when he got a response _'rapid incubation?'_ The hatchery's song conveying. He then asked what was the price for rapid incubation. The response was _'half incubation time, half egg production and 0+ control for four days afterwords.'_ He hummed and thought for a moment. 'able to produce new units sooner but at a slower rate. And it will be more vulnerable to attack, lastly on providing control. On that matter how much control do I have anyways?'

He mentally felt his connection to the swarm and got four out of 10 control. He understood that he had a total of 10 control but why was four being used up. He listened to the swarms song. As he listened he heard seven voices, six of which were Zerglings each of which took half of a measure of control. The seventh voice was the hatchery itself, as he listened to the song. After listening for a few minutes he heard it could have 15 undertones, but would not supersede other low tier and up control units in its melody.

'So I have limited Max control. I guess I'll have to find ways to increase at later on.' He thought to himself. The Overmind then proceeded to commend the hatchery to engage rapid incubation.

He spent the rest of the night watching out for mobs that never came. He found that odd, but he decided he would investigate later. During the night the hatchery grew very rapidly, and continue to do so and tell noon the next day. At which time the outer membrane began swelling up at a alarming rate, then proceeds to explode with mucus and bits of membrane flying all over the place.

Once the Overmind got the gunk off his face he looked to see the hatchery in all its glory. Standing tall and menacing were the five ivory spikes, with an opening in between each of them. At the top laid the mouth like opening that seemed to be ready to devour the skies. Though it seemed scrawny at its base, he could tell if he upgraded the egg production it would get larger there. From the base of the hatchery grew the creep.

He reached out to see what he could do with the hatchery. '10 biomass, three larva and zero eggs.'

"Not a bad start this game"he says warily to himself...

**Author's note: I was inspired to write this story after reading "Twilit Storm's Strategic Chaos" and "VexMaster's The Swarm of War".**

**In the first arc of the story it's a Mindcraft and Starcraft crossover, but there will be others in the next arcs. Including Stargate SG1, mass effect and some others I haven't thought of yet. So until next time.**


End file.
